El tercero en concordia
by SkuAg
Summary: [Reto de NievesJS, en Proyecto 1-8. Por el aniversario del Topic Sorato, el Mejor Topic de Parejas] Yamato se aproxima a su primera cita con Sora, y ha decidido llevar a Takeru con él. Y Takeru ha logrado no solo que lo lleve, sino que piense que fue idea suya... ¡y una buena! [Sorato, más Takeru] FINALIZADO.
1. Capítulo 1

Reto de Proyecto 1-8, para NievesJS. Por el aniversario del primer año del Topic Sorato, el Mejor Topic de Parejas.

* * *

 **El tercero en concordia**

 _Para Nieves, ¡dulce!_

* * *

 **Aclaración:** Para clarificar la lectura, he reordenado los capítulos. En cada uno de ellos se presentan tres POV, siempre en este orden: Takeru, Yamato y Sora.

* * *

¿Qué si fue idea de mi hermano? Sí, y no. Él quería. Pero no lo sabía aún.

Me acerqué sigilosamente y me senté junto a él en el sillón mientras, aburrido, cambiaba de canal. Siendo sincero, para mí también los días siguientes a una aventura digital, sobre todo una tan larga como la que acabábamos de vivir, le quitaban adrenalina, diversión, al resto de nuestros días. Y no, con esto no quiero decir que prefiero pasar el resto de mis días en peligro. Pero tampoco podía culpar a Yamato si no sabía que ver en la televisión.

Por eso me propuse darle un poco de adrenalina a su día.

―¿Cuándo vamos a hablar de Sora?

Siempre tuvo el sonrojo fácil. Pero nunca _tanto_. Esto iba a ser muuuuy divertido…

―¿Qué pasa con ella? ―preguntó, haciéndose el frío. Pero yo sé que, por dentro, temblaba.

―¿Son cómodos sus hombros? ¿O tal vez te gusta más su cintura? No me queda claro, parece que te alternas… ¿tal vez lo que te gusta es tocarla?

Rumió un poco para sí mismo, malhumorado, antes de contestarme.

―¿De dónde habrás salido tan descarado?

―A mis mejores aprendizajes los tomé de ti, hermano ―respondí con seriedad y rapidez, porque era la verdad.

Protestó, apagó el televisor y sacó los videojuegos. Yo sé que me quería engatusar. Pero a mí me gusta divertirme.

―Ella también es mi amiga ―dije, como quien no quiere la cosa. O eso creí yo―. Si no me cuentas tú, puedo preguntarle a ella ―amenacé, con mi habitual tono risueño.

―Eres un niño, Takeru. ―Dejó la consola y chasqueó la lengua―. No le preguntarás nada porque no hablará contigo de estos temas. ¡Y tampoco los hablarás conmigo! ―agregó (me ganó, ¡por supuesto que eso era lo que pensaba replicarle!).

―Dices que soy un niño, pero cuando tenías mi edad ya te gustaba.

―¡Basta ya! ―exclamó. Creo que se enojó―. Estás equivocado, eres un exagerado.

―¿Desde cuándo te gusta, entonces? ―sonreí, porque así mi cara inocente sale mejor, lo sé.

No lo engatusé. Maldición.

Se retiró a su habitación. Yo lo seguí un rato después, cuando llevaba ya unos momentos tocando el bajo. Pensé que iba a estar más relajado, y pensé bien.

No es cierto que a mí me guste sacarlo de quicio, pero es bastante fácil. Y divertido.

Me senté a escucharlo mientras miraba por la ventana. No sé si me vio tranquilo o aburrido, pero de alguna manera logré que me hablara. ¡Y esto fue todo hecho por él!

Aunque lo que siguió… no sé si tanto.

―Aún no la he llevado a una cita formal ―admitió.

―¿Te lo ha pedido?

―No… ―Lo noté dubitativo―. Pero debo invitarla. No puedo dejar que ella lo haga antes.

―No creo que a Sora le moleste. ―Me sorprendió lo que había dicho, y alcé los hombros para restarle importancia―. Sora es la clase de chicas que te invitaría a una cita, si quisiera.

Yo la conozco muy bien.

―Lo sé… pero ya dio… el… primer… paso, ella. Ahora me toca a mí.

Yamato balbuceó mientras lo decía. Y, yo, quedé sin palabras.

Me di cuenta de que no tenía idea de quién era Sora Takenouchi.

..

Tengo muchos recuerdos de mi infancia. Probablemente, más que la mayoría de mis amigos.

Las imágenes llegan con facilidad a mi mente: colores, juguetes, hasta la ropa que usaba Takeru. A nadie debe sorprenderle que a los sonidos los tenga aún más frescos. Recuerdo el taconeo de Natsuko mientras se vestía para ir a trabajar, los llantos de Takeru cuando era chico y la voz de papá al teléfono que, por épocas, era donde más lo escuchaba.

También recuerdo los gritos.

Los fines de semana mamá cocinaba postres franceses, artículos de panadería, por lo general. Recuerdo el olor de la canela, del chocolate derritiéndose (aún puedo ver las burbujas estallando en la superficie), el brillo del hojaldre.

De mi hermano recuerdo sus llantos de niño, pero mucho más recuerdo sus risas. Siempre fue un niño simpático, risueño. Le gustaban las travesuras y sabía librarse de ellas, ¿a alguien sorprende que ese niño con cara de angelito se haya conseguido uno? Creo que no. Un angelito, risueño. Ese era mi hermanito.

¡¿A dónde ha ido a parar?!

Takeru se mantuvo serio unos momentos, aunque tragó saliva ruidosamente. Me sentí molesto, pero más que eso me sentí incómodo. Por eso, aumenté el volumen del bajo, rasgué con mayor presión.

―¿No te da miedo que ella se te adelante y te invite? ―me preguntó, con seriedad.

Lo pensé un momento.

―No es un miedo, si lo hace estaría bien… es solo que pienso que debería hacerlo yo.

―Tienes que adelantarte.

―Ya lo sé. ―Creo que gruñí. Me parece que algunas veces me toma el pelo.

Continúe en lo mío, él en lo suyo… mirar por la ventana, o lo que fuera que los aspirantes a poetas hacen.

Al rato se levantó y salió de mi cuarto; esperé que me trajera comida, pero no se lo pedí. Debí haberlo hecho, ya que lo que me trajo fue un teléfono.

Lo miré interrogativamente, yo no se lo había pedido y tampoco había sonado.

―Hazlo ahora.

―¿Qué? ―Me confundí.

―Llámala. Pídele una cita.

Lo pensé un momento.

―¿Para cuándo?

―Para esta noche, por supuesto. ―Se alzó de hombros―. Es la única manera de que no se te adelante.

Me rasqué la cabeza. Como chiste no era gracioso, ¿o yo no lo entendía? Tal vez, Takeru estaba perdiendo su toque.

No dijo nada más, y eso me confundió más.

―Pero… hoy duermes en casa. No puedo dejarte solo para salir con ella. ―Intenté seguirle la corriente porque creo que estaba aburrido.

―¡Eso es lo que lo hace tan emocionante! ―sonrió, le cambió el rostro, realmente―. ¿Quién lo entendería mejor que Sora?

―¿Qué? ―No lo entiendo.

―¡Iremos los dos! ―Takeru está loco―. Quieres verla porque la extrañas pero hoy estoy contigo y no puedes dejarme. A la vez, yo me llevo bien con Sora y siempre sonrío más cuando estoy con ella, tú eres bastante aburrido, ya lo sabes (a eso no debes decírselo) ―protesté, quise interrumpirlo, pero no dejó de hablar―. Entonces quieres saber si le molestaría salir conmigo, para entretenerme… y tú, de verdad, quieres verla y no puedes esperar más. Mi plan es fantástico.

Mi hermano está loco.

―Díselo, ¡nadie lo entenderá mejor! ―insistió―. Tendrás tu primera cita sin nervios porque estaré yo y no se sentiré como tal, ¡pero lo será! ¡Que emocionante!

Lógica, lo que se dice _lógica_ , tenía. Pero…

―Habla con ella. ―Me puso el teléfono en el pecho―. Ya marqué.

―¡Takeru! ―Creo que sudé.

¡¿A dónde ha ido a parar ese angelito tan risueño que recuerdo?!

..

Hoy me llamó Yamato. Mi novio.

Me dijo que está con su hermano, mi cuñado. Que le gustaría verme pero no puede dejarlo y que Takeru está aburrido y piensa que, tal vez, con mi presencia se anime.

¿Debería sentirme como niñera? Sé que no es el caso y que no lo hace con esa intención. Takeru me gusta y divierte, y sé que cuando está en sus mejores momentos de simpatía y algarabía puede ser un poco difícil para Yamato, mi novio.

Si lo sigo repitiendo, tal vez me lo creeré.

¿Será esta nuestra primera cita? He leído múltiples historias de padres que envían a sus hijas con el hermano menor a sus citas. Sé que no es nuestro caso, pero me cuesta no hacer la comparación.

Yamato, mi novio. ¿Es esta nuestra primera cita?

Me pregunto sí, de aquí a algunos años, seré capaz de tener la confianza suficiente para hacerle esta pregunta: Yamato, ¿fue esa nuestra primera cita?

Hoy no me animaré.

¿Me quedarán esos años con Yamato? Me gustaría que me quedasen años con Yamato. Aunque tengo más confianza en él que en mí. Él debe pensarlo, también, pero yo sé que, si algún día terminamos, será por mí. Él sería incapaz de lastimarme. Es, además, mucho más inteligente que yo y sé que analiza la realidad con más seriedad, es más observador.

Seguro que cometeré mil errores y lo lastimaré muchas veces.

¿Por qué hiciste esto, Sora? ¿Por qué no pudiste dejar a Yamato en paz? ¿Qué hago si comienza a quererme, como yo a él? Lo lastimaré. No sabré como cuidarlo. Voy a hacer algo mal.

Tal vez debo terminarlo hoy, por lo sano. Antes de que me quiera.

Hay un montón de cosas que puedo hacer. Podría hacerme la ofendida porque llevó a su hermano, pero por supuesto que no lo haré. No haré sentir mal a Takeru, no lo arrastraré a mis errores. Ya bastante he hecho con Yamato, mi novio.

Puedo mostrarme fría e incómoda. Hacerle creer que pienso que me equivoqué. Él se dará cuenta y yo no tendré que decírselo. Y aún es demasiado temprano para que se sienta lastimado.

Sería, simplemente, algo que no funcionó. Volveríamos a ser amigos, lo vería encontrar a alguien mejor que yo. Tal vez, algún día, yo encuentre a otro a quien querer. Alguien menos precioso que Yamato. Alguien menos increíble. Alguien no tan bueno…

¿Serás capaz, Sora, de ser tan cobarde?

Espero que no. Tal vez, simplemente, puedo intentarlo.

Voy a cambiarme para ir a primera cita con Yamato, mi novio. Y su hermano, mi amigo.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

 **Notas:** Esto es un reto de Nieves, y como es mi segunda amiga invisible del topic Sorato… ¡feliz aniversario!


	2. Capítulo 2

Reto de Proyecto 1-8, para NievesJS. Por el aniversario del primer año del Topic Sorato, el Mejor Topic de Parejas.

* * *

 **El tercero en concordia**

 _Para Nieves, ¡dulce!_

* * *

Obligué a Yamato a cambiarse de ropa y a perfumarse.

―Sora me ve todos los días con el uniforme escolar, a ella no le importan estas cosas ―dijo.

―Hermano, es tu primera cita. Hazla sentir especial, vístete bien, arréglate… ella tiene que darse cuenta inmediatamente de que no será otra salida más con Yamato, su amigo, y Takeru, su otro amigo… es la primera salida _familiar_ que tendrán.

Mi hermano se sonrojó.

A veces es un tierno.

―¿Familiar? No exageres. ¡Y no se te ocurra decirle eso, o la asustarás!

―Por favor, Yamato. Sora será tu mujer. Eso lo sabes tú, lo sé yo y, lo más importante, lo sabe ella.

Me dio la espalda mientras rebuscaba en sus cajones un perfume que no fuera el de todos los días. Se había puesto un suéter negro, pero lo obligué a cambiarlo por uno azul oscuro, algo que resaltara con sus ojos y que lo hiciera ver distinto, ya que vestirse de negro es lo más fácil. Y debo decir que Yamato se veía mucho mejor así que con su elección de ropa, creo que debería empezar a sacarlo de compras, ya que yo tengo un mejor gusto que él, presiento.

Aunque puedo felicitarlo por el gusto en la elección de novia, ¡impecable!

―Takeru, por favor no le digas eso ―me pidió, una vez que salimos para encontrarla―. Recuerda que nuestra relación es muy incipiente y no quiero… asustarla o… molestarla… aún. Me gustaría que funcionásemos.

Me sorprendió que me lo dijera, ya que él es muy reservado con sus sentimientos. Y Sora lo es mucho más, y diciéndomelo, me di cuenta de que él en realidad me lo estaba pidiendo por Sora, y no por él mismo.

Yo estaba dispuesto a molestarlo durante toda la cita y lograr que se dieran un beso, pero pensándolo bien, tal vez puedo simplemente ayudarlos a pasarla bien, a estar tranquilos, a reencontrarse en esta nueva situación que están viviendo…

¡O tal vez, no!

.

Sora llegó antes que nosotros. Yo no soy impuntual, creo, pero Takeru quiso comprarle flores. Quiso que yo le comprara flores.

¡A punto estuve de comprarle un cactus! Pero él me aconsejó comprarle un crisantemo amarillo, ya que dice que es el color preferido de Sora.

―O al menos uno que le sienta muy bien.

―¿Cómo sabes esas cosas? ―pregunté. He pasado mucho tiempo observando a Sora, y básicamente relaciono dos colores con ella: el celeste de su casco y de su nombre, el rojo de sus ojos y sus cabellos.

―Tengo un excelente sentido de la estética ―me dijo―. Y cuando más adelante mamá me deje comprarme ropa solo, seré reconocido por ello. ¡Ya verás!

Que aparato es mi hermano.

Sora tenía el tapado celeste de invierno que usaba el día de navidad, otro motivo por el cual la relaciono con él. Se había puesto un gorro de lana de color blanco y unos pequeños tacones bajo sus pantalones de jean. Tenía un poco de maquillaje y la encontré muy linda, aunque no más que de costumbre. Me gusta mi novia al natural.

―Hola ―saludó. Y mientras yo dudaba en si darle un beso, la mano o la flor, Takeru se abalanzó hacia ella.

―¡Sora, al fin eres parte de mi familia! ―gritó―. ¡He soñado con este momento desde que estábamos en el digimundo!

¡Que enano desgraciado! ¡¿Cueva de la oscuridad, no será este un buen momento para volver a atraparme?!

―Gracias, Takeru ―rio, aunque se sonrojó. Sora es muy educada. Le desordenó los cabellos―. Hola, Yamato. ¿Es para mí? ―preguntó, observando la flor que, sonrojado, le entregué―. Es uno de mis colores preferidos ―dijo.

Y así empezaría el resto de la tarde: odiando y queriendo a mi hermano por turnos, el enano que se creía un genio de la estética.

.

―¿A dónde quieren ir hoy? ―pregunté―. Takeru, me dijo tu hermano que estabas aburrido. ¿Quieres ir a los videojuegos?

―¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo?

―¿A tomar algo? ―me sorprendió su pedido ya que, de haber sido eso lo que querían, podrían haberlo hecho en casa de Yamato… tal vez él ni siquiera se lo había preguntado, pobre Takeru.

―Sí. A un lugar que me gusta, por aquí cerca ―dijo.

―¿Te parece bien, Yamato? ―pregunté. Apreté contra mi pecho la flor que me había regalado, _kiku_ , la flor de la realeza japonesa. Seguramente, Yamato ni siquiera lo sabe, pero ha sido una hermosa elección.

―Sí ―contestó, sin añadir nada más.

Y cuando Takeru salió disparado delante nuestro, dispuesto a mostrarnos el camino, Yamato hizo algo a lo que de a poco me iba acostumbrando y que cada vez necesitaba más: pasó su brazo por mis hombros, me acercó hacia él y, suavemente, me indicó el camino.

Sé que le cuesta tener estos pequeños actos de cariño conmigo y no puedo agradecérselo lo suficiente, porque a mí me cuesta muchísimo más. Si Yamato no me abrazara, yo no me animaría a tocarlo… esperaría a que estuviésemos solos, tal vez en su casa, o en la mía, y le rozaría los dedos mientras le acerco una taza de té.

Si por mí fuera, esta relación no avanzaría, apenas iría.

Que suerte que la otra mitad es Yamato, y que él no tiene tanto miedo como yo.

 **Notas (nuevas):** Me dijo Koukacs que regalar un cactus tiene connotaciones sexuales, ¡y yo lo usé en otro fanfic! Pero, en este, me salvé. ¡Gracias por sus reviews!


	3. Capítulo 3

Reto de Proyecto 1-8, para NievesJS. Por el aniversario del primer año del Topic Sorato, el Mejor Topic de Parejas.

* * *

 **El tercero en concordia**

 _Para Nieves, ¡dulce!_

* * *

 **Aclaración:** La historia está quedando muy larga, así que de ahora en más subiré de a tres partes, en orden: Takeru, Yamato y Sora.

* * *

Sora y Yamato son tan graciosos, creo que ninguno de los dos sabe lo mucho que se quieren, lo mucho que están dispuestos a dar para hacerlo funcionar, para estar juntos. Sé que catorce años es una edad joven, pero siento que se han buscado toda la vida, y se han encontrado mucho antes de lo que esperaban y que, por eso, les cuesta ver lo bien que están juntos y, sobre todo, lo bien que estarán.

Quiero ayudarlos a hacerlo funcionar, pero también quiero divertirme un poco, ¡qué más puedo decir!

―¿Este es el lugar que te gusta? ―preguntó Sora, frente al café que elegí.

―Sí, ¿lo conoces? ―pregunté, y sonreí como el niño inocente que soy. Ya sé que es un café de luces tenues y que la mayoría de las mesas son para dos personas, pero qué más da. ¡Este es el lugar que me gusta!

―Parece un café para parejas, me pregunto con quién has venido ―dijo mi hermano, irónico.

―Pues si no te comportas, la próxima con la que vendré será con Sora ―murmuré en su oído, mientras Sora se adelantaba para pedir una mesa para tres.

―¡Si serás…! ―reclamó, justo lo que dice antes de molestarse conmigo, ¡ah! Pero esta vez está Sora y puedo valerme de eso para molestarlo yo.

―¿Entramos? ―preguntó ella, sonriendo.

Y así fue como acompañé a Sora y Yamato a su primera cita en un café de manteles rojos, velas encendidas y ceniceros con forma de corazón (los cuales, dicho sea de paso, no usamos).

.

Creo que esto fue una mala idea. No debí haber confiado en Takeru. ¿Alguien más habría confiado en Takeru para algo como esto? Siento que me arrastró a un plan suyo, descabellado como todos, y yo como un tonto me dejé llevar.

Sora y yo estamos sentados lado a lado en una pequeña mesa redonda de banquetas altas. Ella ha debido colgar su cartera en el respaldo y está justo entre medio de los dos, lo cual no me parece conveniente. Takeru ocupa el otro pedacito de la mesa, muy pequeña para tres personas y, de hecho, muy pequeña para dos también. Creo que la intención de los dueños es que las parejas puedan rozarse disimuladamente aquí dentro, ya que en la calle la mayoría de los japoneses no se animaría a hacerlo.

Maldición, Takeru parece tenerlo todo controlado, ¿¡pero para qué vino entonces?!

―Iré a pedir las bebidas en la barra ―dijo, y se levantó.

―¡Takeru! ―protesté.

―¿Por qué tanto apuro? Ya vendrá la moza con la carta ―dijo Sora, serena.

Sin embargo, no pudo convencerlo, ya que es evidente que este era su plan desde el principio: dejarnos solos todo el tiempo posible en esta pequeña mesa, vuelta más pequeña aún por la presencia de su silla.

―Pero quiero elegir yo, ¡será muy divertido! A ver si sé que cosas les gustan ―mintió, ¡que descarado!

Sora, sin embargo, es tan educada que solo sonrió y agradeció, como si pensara que Takeru acababa de tener una gran idea.

Que enano desgraciado.

.

Que lindo es Takeru, se ha ofrecido a elegirnos las bebidas y creo que es porque de verdad estaba aburrido con Yamato. Sé que él se esfuerza mucho cada vez que lo dejan que quede en su casa, ya que pueden pasar varios días sin verse, pero tal vez Yamato hoy está pasando un mal día y por eso no supo cómo divertir a su hermanito. Lo noto pensativo, ¿tal vez melancólico?

―Yamato, ¿te encuentras bien?

―Sí ―me contestó―. ¿Por qué?

―No lo sé. Te noto pensativo… y con esto no quiero decir que usualmente no lo seas. Pero me pregunto si tal vez estás… ¿triste? ¿por algo?

―¿Triste? Estoy muy contento de estar aquí contigo.

¡Ay, me sonrojé! ¡Sora, compórtate!

―Lo lamento si estoy callado… o pensativo, como dices. ¿Crees que fue una buena idea traer a Takeru? ¿No te molesta?

―¡Claro que no, Yamato! Takeru también es mi amigo, y es tu hermano y ninguno de los dos lo vemos todo lo que queremos… me gusta compartir con los dos ―sonreí, aunque me costó bastante controlar el sonrojo―. Y me gusta que hayas pensado en mí y me invitaras.

Y entonces hice algo que no había hecho hasta entonces. Moví mi mano por encima de la mesa y rocé la suya, para finalmente agarrarla. Yamato me sonrió, y yo por un momento me sentí completa.

Creo que a veces soy muy cursi.


	4. Capítulo 4

Reto de Proyecto 1-8, para NievesJS. Por el aniversario del primer año del Topic Sorato, el Mejor Topic de Parejas.

* * *

 **El tercero en concordia**

 _Para Nieves, ¡dulce!_

* * *

Esta cita va saliendo excelente. Están hablando y sonriéndose, y aunque desde aquí no los veo con detalles, creo que ambos están sonrojados. Yo, además, me he dado el gusto de elegirles las bebidas. A Sora le llevo un capuchino con mucha crema y caramelo, dulce como ella… y si se mancha el bigote con crema, tal vez Yamato pueda quitárselo y pasarán un momento íntimo.

A mi hermano le llevo un chocolate caliente con muchos malvaviscos con forma de corazón, para que Sora piense que él también es dulce, y además porque quiero verlo disimular su cara de desagrado.

Para mí me llevo un café negro, ya que soy una persona seria.

―Aquí está mi elección para ti, Sora ―dije―. Un capuchino con extra de crema y con extra de caramelo encima.

―¡Un capuchino! Oh, en mi casa nunca tomamos café, ¡muchas gracias!

―¿Pero te gusta? ―preguntó mi hermano, preocupado―. Podemos pedir otra cosa.

―¡Claro que me gusta! ―dijo, mientras le agregaba azúcar―. Solo comentaba que en casa nunca lo bebo, y que por eso creo que Takeru hizo una excelente elección.

―Y para ti, hermano, tu preferido: chocolate caliente, con azúcar y extra de malvaviscos. ¡Y mira, vienen con forma de corazón!

Ah, tal vez Sora no lo notó porque está oscuro, pero yo conozco a mi hermano y pagaría por ver ese sonrojo más seguido. ¡Esta salida será un éxito!

.

―Gracias ―dije, asintiendo con la cabeza. A cada segundo que pasa me doy cuenta de que para Takeru esto fue una broma. ¡Y caí como el mejor!―. No sé si diría que es mi preferido, pero…

―Yamato ―murmuró Sora, a mi lado―. Takeru tal vez no eligió lo que piensa que te gusta más, sino lo que cree que es mejor para ti ―sonrió―. Una bebida bien dulce y calórica, para que soportes mejor el frío.

Que atenta es Sora. Pensó que mi hermano, este pequeño demonio, se sentiría apenado por mi comentario y se apresuró a arreglarlo. Es muy linda, y eso para mí es muy peligroso, porque me indica que no puede ver la maldad que se esconde tras la aparente simpatía de su nuevo cuñado.

―Tienes razón, lo lamento, hermano ―sonreí, falsamente―. Con esto no solo disfrutaré la velada sino que esta noche, cuando lleguemos a casa, estaré tan cansado y pesado por esta riquísima y potente bebida, que deberás ayudarme con la mesa, la comida, los platos… tal vez, incluso, deberás hacer todo solo. Pero no te importa, ¿no? ―sonreí.

¿Takeru quiere jugar?

Noté una mirada de reconocimiento en el fondo de sus ojos, a pesar de la oscuridad creciente.

―¿No invitarás a Sora a cenar, entonces? ―preguntó, fingiendo sorpresa. ¡Maldición!―. Y yo que había comprado todo para que le prepararas tu famoso _Okonomiyaki_ … ―dijo, aparentando una tristeza inexistente en su cuerpecito de duende enano.

―Takeru, que tierno eres. ―Sora soltó mi mano y le acarició a él los cabellos―. Esta noche me gustaría cenar con mi madre, porque así se lo dije. Ya habrán otras oportunidades para que Yamato me cocine… ¿cierto?

Sora es dulce, tierna y atenta, pero le falta sinceridad, o tal vez seguridad, para expresar lo que siente o lo que realmente quiere. Su miedo a equivocarse, ofender o molestar es mucho mayor que su necesidad de satisfacer sus deseos, y por eso hay que observarla mucho para saber si está incómoda o molesta. Porque cuando no aguanta más, no estalla en escenas o enojos, como ya ha hecho varias veces por motivos a veces insignificantes. Cuando Sora no aguanta más, se encierra.

Y cuando me preguntó si habría otras oportunidades para que le cocine ―que las habrán, por favor, ¡una vida de ellas!―, me observó casi temerosa de haberse dejado llevar por un deseo que podría, a mí, ponerme en un aprieto.

Por eso me apresuré a recuperar la mano que Takeru me había arrebatado y, sonriéndole, le aseguré que sí.

―Claro, Sora, todas las veces que quieras. ―Le corrí un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y no me molestó que estuviera Takeru presente, porque en este momento Sora era muchísimo más importante―. Y todos los platos que quieras, por cierto, como… ¿huevos con salsa?

―Debo ir al baño ―dijo Takeru, y desapareció.

―¿Se encuentra bien? ―Sora se giró a buscarlo, preocupada―. ¡Se fue tan rápido!

―Claro que se encuentra bien, Sora ―dije. Me molestó que interrumpiera mi momento, a pesar de que sé que lo hizo para dejarnos solos. Tal vez no debería haber sido tan brusco, ahora Sora está preocupada y ha olvidado lo que dije.

.

Me sorprende que Yamato recuerde algo tan tonto como mi gusto por los huevos con salsa, ¡entre todas las ideas absurdas que se dijeron ese día! Estoy seguro de que nadie ha olvidado los huevos con soya fermentada de Mimí, o la indignación de Jyou al darse cuenta de que no "respetamos" a los huevos tal cual son y los llenamos de condimentos y acompañamientos.

Pero Yamato recuerda mis huevos con salsa… y yo recuerdo los suyos con mayonesa.

Por un momento no supe como retomar la conversación donde la habíamos dejado. Takeru partió muy apresurado y me preocupa que algo le haya caído mal, aunque Yamato diga lo contrario.

Y entonces me decidí por el ataque directo.

―¿Aún comes los huevos con mayonesa?

―Sí. Me sorprende que lo recuerdes.

―Lo mismo digo. ―Me acarició la mano y me sentí muy bien. Muy cómoda―. ¿Estás seguro de que Takeru se encuentra bien? ¿Qué almorzaron hoy?

―Sora. ―Yamato se giró en su silla para poder mirarme de frente. Mi cartera se hallaba entre los dos y recién en ese momento noté que era bastante inconveniente, por lo que la corrí hacia el otro lado. Apoyó su otra mano sobre la mía y me miró―. No le ha caído mal la comida, tan solo quiso darnos un momento a solas, por eso nos dejó.

Me sonrojé, pero no estuve segura de creerle. Takeru es muy niño aún, tiene once años. Por más maduro que sea y por muchas aventuras que haya vivido, aún no tiene las experiencias ni los conocimientos necesarios como para entender las necesidades de una pareja reciente. Pero no se lo dije, ya que él ve a Takeru de una forma mucho más idealizada, por supuesto.

Con cuidado, y con mi mano libre, probé mi capuchino.

―¡Que rico!

―¿Te gusta el café, a pesar de no tomarlo en casa? ―Yamato revolvía sin interés su chocolate caliente. Creo que le gusta más frío… o tal vez quería formar formas con los malvaviscos.

―Me gusta tomar un café de vez en cuando, como ahora. Pero en casa solo tenemos para las visitas y más seguido que otra cosa debemos tirarlo porque se vence. Creo… creo que siento que el té se toma en la casa, en el desayuno o durante el día, y el café es un alimento un poco más… un poco menos de casa. Creo que es eso lo que quiero decir ―reí, avergonzada pero divertida con mis titubeos―. ¿Me entiendes? ―Yamato asintió, sonriendo.

―Yo tomo café en casa. ¿Eso te molesta?

―¡Para nada! ―me limpié la boca con la servilleta―. No quiero decir que me molesta, tan solo que no acostumbro. ―Yamato no paraba de sonreírme, y comencé a creer que me estaba perdiendo de algo―. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

―Tan solo me preguntaba sí te molestaría que, de vez en cuando, te bese luego de haber tomado café.

Creo que me van a explotar los cachetes.


	5. Capítulo 5

Reto de Proyecto 1-8, para NievesJS. Por el aniversario del primer año del Topic Sorato, el Mejor Topic de Parejas.

* * *

 **El tercero en concordia**

 _Para Nieves, ¡dulce!_

* * *

Me tomé un tiempo prudencial probando todos los colores de jabón del baño, algo que solía hacer de pequeño. Ya a esa tierna edad descubrí que, independientemente de lo que digan los envoltorios de jabón líquido, todos estos aromas industriales son iguales. Nunca perdí la esperanza de descubrir el que oliera distinto.

Pero no fue en este baño, así que regresé a nuestra mesa con tanta puntería que… ¡los interrumpí cuando se estaban besando!

―Takeru ―dijo Sora. Se separó de Yamato, apresurada, y avergonzada me movió la silla para que me sentase―. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

―Sí ―susurré―. Estoy bien. ―Pero tal vez mi voz ronca no la convenció, y es que a pesar de que Yamato me estaba asesinando con la vista, mucho más me estaba asesinando yo a mí mismo. ¡Es que no puedo creer haber hecho toda esta movida para sacarlos en una cita y haberles interrumpido el momento!―. ¿Qué tal tu capuchino, Sora? ¿Te gusta la crema?

Tenía que poner en marcha ese plan, no tenía opción. Sora se mancharía el bozo con crema y, mientras Yamato buscaba la manera de limpiarla, yo volvería a alejarme con una nueva excusa, y los espiaría hasta que terminara su momento íntimo antes de regresar.

―Sí, me gusta. ―Levantó la cuchara y vi que en ella había restos de crema―. Me la comí antes de que llegaras. Pensé que así disfrutaría mejor del sabor del capuchino.

¡Maldición! Me forcé a sonreír y a iniciar una conversación intrascendente, pero esta Sora, tan educada, por no quedar mal en la mesa me había arruinado el plan. ¿Será ella mi némesis, en vez de Yamato?

No, no puedo pensar así, Sora es mi aliada. Y Yamato, un poco, también, porque él quiere seguir besando a Sora y yo solo quiero eso, que se besen y me incomoden, lo que sea necesario, ¡pero que estén juntos, por Murakami y Kenzaburo Oé!

¡¿Qué harían mis autores preferidos en esta situación, qué?!

Y ahora se ha establecido el silencio entre nosotros. Oh, esto está saliendo tan mal, ¡tan mal! ¡¿Por qué me debió salir un hermano reservado, y por qué debió elegir una novia educada?! ¡Y reservada!

Debo improvisar, debo improvisar, ¡debo improvisar!

―Ya regreso, debo ir al baño.

Soy todo un as de las improvisaciones.

.

Me golpeé el rostro resignado y Sora me vio.

―Yamato, ¡Takeru no se siente bien! ―Tomó con fuerza mi brazo―. ¿Qué le diste de comer?

―No le di nada, Sora. ―No puedo creer que sea tan molesto, ha preocupado a Sora y me ha hecho quedar como un hermano mayor irresponsable.

―¡¿No le diste nada?! ¡¿No comió?! ¡Yamato! Takeru está en etapa de crecimiento, ¡tú también! No lo puedo creer, vamos a pedir comida, ¡llamaré a la moza!

―Sora. ―La detuve agarrándole la mano que sostenía mi brazo―. Takeru está bien, te juro que está bien. Tan solo… tan solo… ―«está intentando dejarnos solos», quería decirle, ¿pero cómo hacerlo sin dejar en evidencia las mentiras anteriores? Debo aprender de esta experiencia, ¡los planes de Takeru nunca funcionan!―, está… triste. ―Maldición.

―¿Triste? ―La expresión de Sora se suavizó y aflojó el agarre sobre mi brazo―. ¿Qué le pasa, me puedes contar?

―Es… bueno… siempre le pasa cuando viene a casa. ―Otra mentira―. Recuerda como era antes, con Natsuko y nuestro padre, él, yo… creo que más que tristeza es melancolía. ―En mi segunda cita con Sora, deberé desandar todas estas mentiras y decirle la verdad. O tal vez lo haga en el funeral de mi hermano, porque de esta no pasa.

―Yamato. ―Sora me acarició el rostro―. ¿Por qué no vamos a algún lugar donde pueda divertirse y olvidarse, entonces? Podemos ir a los videojuegos, que sé que le gustan. O tal vez a buscar a tu padre, para que puedan quedarse los tres juntos.

―Pero yo ahora quiero estar contigo, Sora.

Sonrió, se sonrojó. Es linda.

―Pero esto no es sobre nosotros, Yamato. Seguramente nos trajo aquí por eso mismo, para que estuviéramos un poco solos, o algo así… ¿te dijo algo?

―No ―mentí. ¡Sora es tan inteligente! Takeru se las da de conocedor y ella desarmó todo nuestro plan en media hora.

―¡Ya estoy aquí! ―Y entonces, regresa.

.

―¡Takeru! ―Solté a Yamato y me focalicé en Takeru, pobrecito, se lo ve desmejorado―. No has tomado tu café negro.

―Lo sé. ―Lo revolvió, creo que ya estaba frío―. Es que no me siento muy bien. Es algo que comí.

―¿Algo que comiste? Pensé que no habían comido nada.

―¿Qué? ―Takeru miró a Yamato, creo que estaba asombrado.

―Sí comimos Sora, sí comimos.

―Oh. Tienes razón, creo que no lo había entendido. ¿No quieres ir a tu casa a recostarte un poco? No me molestaría acompañarte. Puedo hacerte un té digestivo y tal vez Yamato puede cantarte una canción o tocarte la armónica.

―¡¿De verdad?! ―Se le iluminó el rostro; a pesar de todo lo que hemos vivido, Takeru es aún un niño al que le gustan los mimos.

―¡Claro!

―Claro ―agregó Yamato, sin dejar de mirarlo. Me gusta que se preocupe por Takeru―. ¿Me permiten pagar? Ya regreso.

Cuando Yamato se fue, volví a desordenarle el pelo a Takeru. Quería que se animara un poco.

―Oye, Takeru ―dije. Me sonrió―. Esta es algo así como mi primera salida con Yamato. Gracias.

―De nada ―me contestó. Y aunque sonrió, en sus ojos noté mucho cansancio.

Pobre niño, creo que necesita dormir un poco.

Cuando Yamato regresó, nos marchamos.

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! Estaré ausente durante algunos días así que no sé si podré actualizar la historia. Como muy tarde, lo haré la semana del 20 de junio. Pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo por hacerlo antes.


	6. Capítulo 6

Reto de Proyecto 1-8, para NievesJS. Por el aniversario del primer año del Topic Sorato, el Mejor Topic de Parejas.

* * *

 **El tercero en concordia**

 _Para Nieves, ¡dulce!_

* * *

¡Por Oé, Murakami y todos los demás, soy un genio! Estoy tan contento que tengo problemas para ocultarlo y mostrarme como el ser cansado y desvalido que soy. ¡Correría hasta casa de Yamato, si eso no le diera la pista a Sora de que estoy fingiendo!

Yamato creerá que me rendí y que por eso regresamos, que me di cuenta de lo inútil que fue mi plan y que le daré la oportunidad de que su primera cita con Sora sea como él quiere. Que nos sentaremos en el sillón, conmigo en el medio, a mirar televisión mientras tomo el rico té que me preparará Sora y que, eventualmente, Sora dirá que se hizo tarde y se marchará.

Yamato no cuenta con mi astucia. ¡Llevaré este plan hasta las últimas consecuencias!

Por suerte papá no está en casa, o todo sería más complicado. Sé que conoce a Sora pero aún no la ha visto como su nuera... le encantará. Seguro que sí. Me encargaré de ello, tal vez me la pase hablándole de Sora.

¡Me la voy a pasar hablándole de Sora, que emocionante! Gracias a Yamato, mi vida se está volviendo mucho más interesante. Le quitaré todos los problemas del medio, tal vez hasta la lleve a casa para conocer a mamá. Como invitada mía, claro. Y así al pasar, diré que es la novia de Yamato. Mamá se sorprenderá, pero le encantará. Y será mucho más facil para ella hablar con Sora sin Yamato, que se pone todo serio y silencioso cuando estamos todos juntos.

Espero que eso cambie. Sé que cambiará.

Ahora está Sora.

.

Volvimos a casa. La peor cita de mi vida. También la primera, pero la peor. Nunca más le haré algo así a Sora, y lo lamento por Takeru si está triste y solo, no puede pretender hacer, llevar y traer a mi novia como si fuera parte suya.

O no aún.

Me pregunto que más tendrá planeado; ahora parece tranquilo, aunque no deja de sonreír. Se hizo pasar por enfermo pero no se quita esa sonrisa inmensa de la cara, Sora se va a dar cuenta enseguida de que hay gato encerrado y espero que no me afecte a mí. Tal vez deba decirle la verdad, qué más da. Empeorar, no va a empeorar esta velada.

―Sora.

―¡Llegamos! ―gritó mi hermano, parándose entre los dos y tomando nuestros brazos.

―¿A dónde? ¡Aún faltan cien metros!

―Eh... ¡ya casi, llegamos! ―gritó.

¡Que enano! Se adelantó a mis movimientos, me entendió con solo una palabra, me leyó la mente.

Sora, por favor, Sora. Que esta no sea la primera y última vez que salimos. ¡Por el bien de Takeru, aunque sea! Si me arruina esta... relación, o lo que sea... me escuchará.

.

Creo que Takeru tiene fiebre, pobre niño. Salimos a las apuradas del café porque se sentía mal y ahora se la pasa sonriendo, incluso se confundió de casa, creo. Está actuando de manera muy extraña.

Creo que ha estado enfermo todo el día, Yamato confundió su cansancio con aburrimiento y así fue como terminaron saliendo a buscarme... aunque me sorprende un poco, porque él siempre ha sido muy atento con su hermano, siempre pendiente de sus necesidades. Sé que con el tiempo ha ido relajándose un poco en ese sentido, sé que sabe que Takeru puede perfectamente cuidarse solo y que incluso es conveniente que lo haga... pero algunas costumbres tardan en morir. O, tal vez, el cambio ha sido mucho más extremo de lo que yo pensaba.

Sé que para Yamato fue difícil, antes, cuando estuvimos de niños en el digimundo, entender que debía liberar a Takeru, pero sobre todo que debía liberarse él de una carga que ningún niño de once años debía cargar. Así como yo me liberé de mi carga y, sobre todo, liberé a mi madre de ella.

Creo que los dos hemos hecho un largo camino, y me alegra muchísimo que Yamato haya estado ahí para mí. Y, creo, que yo estuve para él.

Ahora voy a acostar a Takeru, porque lo noto cansado. Le prepararé un té.


	7. Epílogo

Reto de Proyecto 1-8, para NievesJS. Por el aniversario del primer año del Topic Sorato, el Mejor Topic de Parejas.

* * *

 **El tercero en concordia**

 _Para Nieves, ¡dulce!_

* * *

Sora regresó al living luego de haberle preparado y llevado un té a Takeru, además de haberle puesto un paño sobre la frente. Yamato había retirado su bajo de la habitación y, mientras Sora cuidaba al mentado enfermo, había armonizado el ambiente con notas desconectadas.

―No está enfermo de verdad. Lo sabes, ¿cierto? ―preguntó.

Sora sonrió. Con delicadeza, alzó sus pies descalzos sobre el sillón.

―No vendrá tu padre, ¿verdad? No quiero que me encuentre así.

―No creo que venga pronto ―suspiró―. Tal vez por eso Takeru ha armado toda esta escena.

―No armó una escena, no hables así de tu hermano, Yamato.

No contestó. Sora se dio cuenta de que las notas desconectadas de a poco comenzaban a formar una melodía desconocida.

―Me gustó el capuchino que me eligió. No hubiera sido mi elección, pero fue una buena.

―A mí no me gustó el chocolate, que molesto. Seguro pidió él mismo que le pusieran esos malvaviscos con forma de corazón, para avergonzarme.

―La próxima vez puedes pasármelo a mí.

―¿Los corazones?

―El chocolate. ―Sora rio y Yamato se sonrojó―. Los corazones también, si quieres...

Yamato la miró de reojo, sin soltar el instrumento. Sora se había quitado el tapado y la bufanda. Se tocó el cuello, seguramente con intenciones de masajearse la espalda, pero enseguida retiró las manos, apresurada. Yamato pensó que las tenía frías y, despacio, dejó el bajo a un lado.

Se acercó hacia ella y le tomó las manos entre las suyas.

―¿Mejor? ―Sora asintió, aunque sonrojada―. Lamento mucho no haberte invitado antes... en una cita.

Sora alzó los ojos y sonrió.

―Y no sé por qué permití que Takeru hiciera toda esta... organizara toda esta salida ―se corrigió, antes de volver a cometer el mismo error―. Creo que te merecías otra cosa.

Sora negó con la cabeza.

―Es solo una salida, Yamato.

―Pero es la primera.

―¿La primera de cuántas? ―Sora se sonrojó por su propia audacia, pero rio.

Yamato, turbado, no pudo reaccionar.

―Porque habrá... otras... ¿no?

Finalmente, Yamato reaccionó.

―Sin Takeru, espero. ¡Que enano!

―Yamato, ¡no hables así de tu hermano!

―¡No lo defiendas tanto, Sora! ¡Te hizo creer que tiene fiebre!

Molesta, Sora bufó. Separó sus manos de Yamato y se alejó, pero él se acercó de nuevo.

―No me hizo creer nada, no se siente bien.

―Sora, por favor. ―Rio. Al tiempo, Sora lo imitó.

―Bueno... al menos podemos reconocerle la originalidad. Y la audacia.

―Siempre fue un niño travieso, pero cuando lo ves casi siempre está o su vida o la tuya en peligro, por eso no lo habías notado hasta ahora. ―Yamato pasó su brazo por los hombros de Sora y la acercó hacia sí―. Pero ahora que ya lo sabes, estate atenta. ¡Es un pequeño... enano... demonio!

Riendo, Sora intentó separarse del agarre de su novio quien, sin moverse, la apretó más.

―Solo un momento más, Sora ―susurró. Ella se sonrojó―. Ya despertará Takeru y deberemos prestarle atención una vez más...

―¿Estará dormido? ―preguntó. Se acomodó mejor entre los brazos de Yamato y recostó su cabeza contra su pecho.

―Mmh. Creo que sí. ―Le besó con cariño el cabello―. Seguro nos está espiando.

Sora rio. Y eso fue lo último que, por un rato, escuchó Takeru.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notas:** Muchas gracias por su apoyo.


End file.
